


remembering sunday

by rekiszn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm sorry Kuroo, Lowercase, M/M, Oops, and kenma - Freeform, i don't know what an uppercase is, i don't really know how to tag this?, i don't use that shit, kuroo can't let go, uppercase is for pussies uwu, why do i always hurt my favorite characters damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekiszn/pseuds/rekiszn
Summary: his pleas stay locked in his throat, a heaviness to accompany the similar feeling in his chest.kenma can't stay. not when he's already gone.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 20





	remembering sunday

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to remembering sunday by all time low and now you get this, enjoy

the sky seems to reflect the feelings tormenting his every step, gray and dreary, the sun hidden away by angry clouds.

it's not raining, not yet, though it almost felt like it was.

the flowers in his hands felt heavy, though nothing could compare to the feeling in his chest. it felt like he was being crushed. it was hard to breathe, and almost felt nauseous.

though that feeling was nothing new. that was how he felt most days.

strangers gave him weird looks as he walked down the street.

he couldn't blame them. he looked practically dead on his feet. his hair was a mess, he was paler than a sheet and had bags under his eyes, he was still in his pajamas and he hadn't showered in weeks. he hasn't eaten in days and the last time he left his house was probably weeks ago.

he looked nearly as bad as he felt.

nearly.

he ignored their stares as he made his way down the street.

he needed to get there. he needed to be there. he had to see him.

as he finally got to his destination, he paused. he stared at the gate with a far away gaze and a too heavy feeling in his chest.

kenma shouldn't be here. he didn't belong here.

he didn't want to believe it, even after all this time

he pushed through the cemetery gates, weaving carefully through gravestones and other grieving strangers.

there was something serene in knowing he wasn't alone in his suffering.

once he finally got to kemna's grave, he paused once more. a warm feeling filled his bones, like something was waiting for him here. a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. maybe that was just wishful thinking, but hey. he needed something to believe in.

he knelt down, laying the flowers next to the gravestone, gentle, as if they'd fall apart if he was too rough with them. he sat down on the other side of the gravestone, tracing kenma's name with his finger.

"hey kenma, it's me." his voice was hoarse from a lack of use. he hadn't spoken to anyone in weeks. he couldn't find the energy. bokuto had sent him at least a hundred concerned messages, and another twenty phone calls, but he ignored them all. he knew he'd get an earful from bokuto the next time they spoke, but he'd deal with that later. "it's been awhile since i've come to see you, hasn't it? sorry about that..."

the warmth came back in a small wave, almost as if it was accepting his apology.

"it's kind of funny, y'know. i used to get onto you all the time about taking care of yourself, and now look at me. i'm doing exactly what i got onto you for. ironic, isn't it?" he chuckled softly. "you'd hate what i've been doing to myself. i can't seem to function properly without you. it's weird. i never really considered myself a person who relied on someone else this much. i guess you learn a lot when you lose something, huh?"

he looked up at the sky.

"i miss you, kenma. it's been two years and i still can't let you go." his vision became blurry. "we promised forever, didn't we? that we'd never be separated, no matter what. that i'd marry you, and take care of you, cause lord knows you can barely take care of yourself. remember that?" he choked on a sob. "where did the time go? where did our forever go, kenma?"

he took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down.

"sorry. this isn't your fault, though i can't stop myself from blaming you. i don't want to. it's not your fault, i know it's not." he wiped tears from his eyes, though it was in vain. "i just... i miss you. i need you kenma. please-"

he cut himself off. his pleas stayed locked in his throat, a heaviness to accompany the similar feeling in his chest.

kenma couldn't stay. not when he was already gone.

"i hope you're happy, wherever you are. i wish i could be happy too, for you, but that doesn't seem to be in the cards for me anymore."

he pulled a small box out of his pocket. he opened it, pulling out a pair of matching rings. he put one on his ring finger and placed the other on kenma's gravestone.

he stood up, dusting off his pajama pants.

"i never got the chance to pop the question to you. sorry about that. i hope you'll accept the ring anyway."

kuroo smiled.

"happy anniversary, kenma. i hope we meet again, in another lifetime."

he left the cemetery. the warmth faded.

it began to rain.

**Author's Note:**

> i rewrote this so many times it isn't even the same idea i originally had anymore lol
> 
> hope you liked ittttt :D
> 
> byebye !! <3
> 
> (im the king of not proofreading, dont point out spelling mistakes or chuuya will steal ur toes >:(( )


End file.
